


soothe my soul (so beautiful)

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Grumpy Old Married Couple In All But Name, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reminiscing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers), facesitting, threats as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: It's been a long day, but Megatron is unlikely to find any rest in his berth as long as Starscream is also in it. He can't say he minds.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	soothe my soul (so beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> title from mother mother's "calm me down," because, uh—  
>  _"I'm aroused  
>  You better calm me down  
> Oh, calm me down  
> Use your teeth and your mouth"_  
> yeah

Megatron’s berth was not substantially larger than any other mech’s berth on the Nemesis. He was a larger mech, yes, so it was slightly sized up.

It was not sized up  _ enough _ to fit himself and Starscream, whose wings alone took up a good third of the contact points for recharge. He didn’t remember inviting Starscream to his berth tonight, but the seeker spent his nights in Megatron’s quarters more often than not at this point. 

“If you don’t move your wing, I’m going to lay on it,” he warned, unhooking his fusion cannon and leaning it against the wall by the berth, next to Starscream’s nullrays. After enough complaints from Starscream about Megatron rolling over and denting his weaponry and a memorable instance involving the fusion cannon discharging at an inopportune moment, they’d tentatively agreed to both disarm themselves prior to getting in berth with one another for any reason. 

Starscream huffed in irritation but sat up anyway, leaving just enough space for Megatron. “Where’ve you been? I almost offlined waiting.” 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we do run an army.” 

“Yes, and some of us are efficient enough to finish our work within our scheduled work joors. Do you know how much effort it took to get our off-shifts aligned?” As he complained, Starscream draped himself over Megatron’s chest. He was heavier than he looked, a solid, warm weight across Megatron’s frame. 

“Almost none, seeing as you set the schedule for the entire air force.” Megatron pet the back of Starscream’s helm absently. 

“Mmm, keep doing that. And it did take some effort! Soundwave has veto power over the schedule after that time I gave Skywarp enough time off to rig the hallways to spray fluorescent paint on anyone who walked through and it got him.” Starscream let his head loll, optics dimming to a dull red glow. He looked the picture of indolence, the kind of bot who should be on the cover art for a cheap romance holo fawning over a bulky, chiselled mech. 

Which, now that he thought about it, gave Megatron the other starring role. Perhaps he should reconsider that comparison. 

“At any rate,” Starscream continued. “I wouldn’t be surprised if an old rustbucket like yourself was too tired for the activities we had planned tonight.” He flicked Megatron’s helmet. Hints of sharp, silver fangs were visible in his smirk. “But if you do have some charge left in those circuits somewhere…” 

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to keep my second from getting all the recharge he needs,” hedged Megatron. In contrast to his words, he tugged Starscream fully on top of him. 

Starscream straddled Megatron’s waist, long legs still barely able to wrap around the thickness of his armor. His fans had clicked on as soon as Megatron had started lifting him, and now his engine purred with delight. He drew his claws down Megatron’s chest plate, just hard enough to sting without actually scoring lines into the armor. 

The sight of Starscream above him like this—so obviously pleased with his position, to say nothing of those pretty wings spread wide or the sleek lines of his thighs—was one to make a mech forgive any number of attempted assassinations. 

“Do you remember the first time we did this?” Megatron asked. He reached up, palming over Starscream’s chest turbines with the care of a mech who had chips on his fingers matching the inner fan blades of said turbines.

Starscream hummed with appreciation and leaned into the touch. “Of course. You had no idea what you were doing with a frame like mine.” 

“Strange,” Megatron snorted. “I seem to recall the opposite.”

It was possible that neither of them had had quite as much experience as they’d played at, but neither of them were going to admit that now, either. 

“We figured it out, though,” Megatron murmured, reaching up with his other hand to pull Starscream into a kiss. They both ran hot; the high-performance engines required for mechs of their ilk still strained with all they asked of them. In the chill of the Nemesis, the temperature increase quickly became obvious. 

When Starscream pulled away, he was wreathed in the gentle steam of their ex-vents. He pulled a face, batting at the fog ineffectively. “If this smudges my armor, I swear—”

Megatron laughed and drew him into another kiss. His laughter rumbled deep in his chest, sending vibrations throughout Starscream’s legs and hips where they were touched it. Starscream squirmed a little, panting into Megatron’s mouth. 

“Would you like me to show you what I’ve learned about your frame?” Megatron offered, setting his hands on Starscream’s thighs.

“If you don’t, I might stab you.” 

“I’d expect nothing less.” Megatron pulled Starscream forward till the seeker’s legs framed Megatron’s face and his pelvic panelling was barely a breath away. “Are you going to make me ask?” 

Starscream tapped his chin musingly. The arc of his claw caught the light, gleaming silver. “Mmm, maybe another night.” The panelling over his array slid back with a  _ snick, _ revealing his valve already flush with energon. His spike remained in its housing. Megatron couldn’t resist thumbing over the recessed sheath, drawing a bitten off moan from Starscream. He swatted at Megatron’s hand. “I know what I want tonight, you overcharged aft. Don’t get distracted.” 

“I thought I was an old, tired rustbucket.” Megatron cut off whatever Starscream’s next retort would have been by stroking down the lips of his valve, spreading them to reveal the seeker’s glowing anterior node and softer biolights, framing his already-slick entrance. Under the focus of his gaze, Starscream squirmed slightly. His vents came quicker and the whine of his engine intensified. 

“What are you waiting for, an invitation?” Starscream did his best to grumble, but there was a breathiness to his vocalizers, a static fuzzing at the edge of every vowel. It took most of the sting out of his complaint. 

“Just appreciating this pretty valve. Almost as pretty as the mech it’s attached to.” With more gentleness than he knew Starscream actually wanted, Megatron stroked along the sides of Starscream’s valve. The featherlight petting would drive the seeker mad and send his charge skyrocketing along with it. “Not half as deadly, of course.” 

Starscream shuddered his way through a laugh, trying in vain to roll his hips forward and get Megatron to  _ really _ touch him without having to ask for it. “Are you sure about that?” 

“No,” Megatron admitted, never letting up on the soft touches. He watched, bemused and satisfied and (not that he planned on admitting it any time soon) perhaps somewhat smitten, as Starscream bit down on his lip-plates and tried to not to show how much he wanted more. Energon flushed the seeker’s face almost purple, nearly as bright as the magenta lubricant slicking over his array. “Is there something you wanted, dear Starscream?” 

_ “Dear _ Megatron,” Starscream hissed. “I have no idea what you me— _ an!” _ His voice spun into a shriek on the last note as Megatron dared to dip one of his fingers into his valve entrance. 

“Well,” Megatron said, revving his engine just enough to let it roughen his speech without being strong enough that Starscream could feel it, “I am exactly where I want to be. If you don’t have any input, perhaps I’ll spend all night doing this.” Wiring flexed under the armor of Starscream’s thighs, tightening around Megatron’s torso. He could see with perfect clarity every time Starscream’s valve spiralled down on nothing and more lubricant dripped from him. 

“Someday I really am going to offline you,” Starscream threatened. Given that half his words were nigh lost in static and the other half were intercut with moans the seeker couldn’t seem to hold back, Megatron felt fairly safe in assuming this was an empty threat. 

He blew a soft stream of air over Starscream’s softly glowing node; it brightened in response and Starscream panted harshly. “You  _ fragger,”  _ he growled. 

“Not unless you ask nicely.” Megatron glanced up at Starscream. His facial armor was creased with the effort it was taking not to melt into Megatron’s hands, but his wings kept fluttering, betraying how much he was enjoying the proceedings. 

Teeth bared and optics wildfire bright, Starscream muttered something just soft enough that Megatron could pretend he hadn’t heard him. 

“What was that, my second?” He stroked a line from the base of Starscream’s node to his valve opening, drawing more lubricant out to soften the proto-mesh even further. 

“I said  _ please, _ you stubborn piece of scrap!” Starscream snarled. “Before my frame disintegrates of old age!” 

Without another word, Megatron grabbed Starscream’s hips and yanked him forward till he was sitting on Megatron’s face. Here was another activity he liked to think he’d gotten better at over the long cycles; regardless, he enjoyed it just as much as he had the first time. 

Starscream’s valve was hot and slick against Megatron’s face, practically sopping with lubricant. The seeker tasted like iron and energon, like concentrated charge in its purest form. Megatron licked in as deep as he could, letting charge off of Starscream’s internal nodes rebound off his glossa as they searched for corresponding spike transceivers that weren’t there. Starscream writhed under his ministrations, grinding his external node against the ridge of Megatron’s nose. 

Outside of interface, it had more than once occurred to Megatron that Starscream was more than strong enough to break the carbon struts that made up Megatron’s nasal passages, should he so desire. Or even if he  _ didn’t  _ desire and was just overcome with pleasure. 

Somehow, Megatron always seemed to forget about that just long enough to get back into a position where its possibility became a danger once more. 

“Stop thinking and keep fragging me!” Starscream snapped. His claws dug into Megatron’s helm as he tugged him even closer, digging into the thick metal and setting off several internal alarms. 

If Starscream could still talk, Megatron was not being thorough enough. He manually shut off his cooling fans and let his engine spin high, knowing the rumbling heat of his frame would continue to drive the seeker wild. Starscream sputtered unintelligible binary as Megatron mouthed at the silken mesh, letting just a hint of his denta scrape over it. 

That was more like it. 

Starscream’s vocalizations only grew in volume and intensity as his overload neared. He was caught up in chasing his chase, seemingly almost forgetting the presence of another mech underneath him. Megatron was surrounded by Starscream, his armor hot and smooth and perfect. His auxiliary vents struggled to take in enough air to keep his systems running, and he knew he couldn’t keep this up forever.

How lucky, then, that he only needed a moment. 

Megatron kept one hand on Starscream’s hips, steadying him, and reached up to grope at the base of Starscream’s wings until he could dig hot, rough fingers right into the hinge where the seeker’s wings connected to his back. Starscream howled out his overload, continuing to ride Megatron’s face all through the aftershocks. 

His charge rocketed through his frame and array, leaving Megatron’s face soaked in lubricants and half-numb from charge that was not intended to ground there. 

They both stilled for a klik, allowing their frames to catch up with all the electricity in the air. 

The moment he was coherent enough to move, Starscream sat back on Megatron’s chest. The engravings there were streaked with shining fluid the moment he settled into place, but Megatron couldn’t bring himself to mind. Not when Starscream was purring wicked things into his audials and shifting further backwards, till the hot, slick mesh of his valve was just brushing Megatron’s spike. He hadn’t realized he’d released it until this moment. 

Starscream certainly had. And it seems he had plans for it, plans that Megatron was not going to complain about. The seeker reached between them, adjusting Megatron’s spike till it slid in with hardly a hint of resistance. Starscream’s engine rolled with a deep purr, matching Megatron’s own. 

“Let me help you out,” he murmured, grinding down into Megatron and flexing the internal fittings of his valve. “Since you were  _ so kind _ as to demonstrate your knowledge of my frame, don’t you think I should do the same for you?” 

“It would be only fair.” Megatron arched up into Starscream, more than ready to take whatever the seeker wanted to give him.

Perhaps he wouldn’t get much recharge tonight. Or any night Starscream shared with him.

It would be worth it. 


End file.
